Three Little Pigs
by L.rie
Summary: Di suatu siang yang cerah, Akashi Seijuro sedang mendongengkan anggotanya kisah tentang 3 ekor anak b*bi


**Fanfic gaje, garing, yo reader! (harap maklumi newbie)**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tengah hutan yang rindang, hiduplah seekor ibu babi dengan 3 anaknya. Suatu ketika, sang ibu berpikir bahwa anak-anaknya sudah bisa hidup sendiri serta mandiri.

"Nak, pergilah cari jalan kehidupanmu sendiri di luar sana." kata sang ibu

"Baik bu" jawab ketiga anaknya

Merekapun mulai berjalan mencari tempat yang bagus untuk ditinggali. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, mereka menemukan sebuah tempat yang cukup luas untuk ditinggali. Si anak pertama berkata

"Sepertinya kita sudah menemukan tempatnya."

"Ueeh~capenya-ssu! Tarocchi" balas anak babi kedua

"HAI, Midorima-san. Omong-omong, kau berisik Kise-san" kata anak babi ketiga

"Ah, sudahlah Kurokocchi-chan." si anak kedua menjawab dengan sebal

Dan mereka mulai mengumpulkan bahan untuk membuat rumah masing-masing ketika sadar bahwa mereka mengambil bahan yang berbeda-beda.

"Gua gak suka dipanggil Tarocchi, Akashi." seru Midorima memprotes

"Heh, gua yang buat cerita ini, gak usah comment, Shintaro." balas Akashi

"Lho? Kurokocchi-chan, untuk apa kamu mengambil batu bata itu?" tanya si anak babi kedua

"Aku harus membuat rumah yang tahan segala macam kondisi alam di sini. Kise-san kenapa mengambil itu?" tanya anak babi ketiga sambil menunjuk setumpuk jerami

"Hm? Oh, ini untuk rumahku. Malas sekali buat rumah yang tahan segala-" ucapan si anak babi kedua terputus oleh anak babi pertama "Baka Cheese-e! Ramalan bintang mengatakan bahwa lucky item hari ini suatu yang berbulu, keras, dan berwarna coklat. Makanya aku memilih kayu seperti ini

"Cho-chotto matte Akashicci, bukannya yang paling bodoh-ssu!?" Kali ini Kise memprotes

"Karena gua lebih pintar daripada elu, Kise." kata Midorima

"Hei!"

"Diam kalian. Ceritanyan belum selesai" seru Akashi

"Hee~Kau masih percaya hal bodoh begitu-ssu?" sergah si anak babi kedua

"Itu bukan hal bodoh, Baka Cheese-e!" kata anak babi pertama

"URUSAI"

"Baka Cheese-e! Baka Cheese-e! Baka Cheese-e!"

Si anak babi ketigapun langsung meninggalkan tempat itu

Tanpa diduga, seekor serigala sedang mengintai mereka. Ketika si anak babi kedua menyelesaikan rumahnya (ya iyalah, jerami!), serigala itu datang untuk mencoba menghancurkannya. Dia mengelilingi rumah si anak babi kedua dan mengendusnya. Lumayan. Si serigala melakukan cara lain. Dia menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Rumah jerami si anak babi kedua terbang dan menyisakan si anak babi kedua serta ... hah?... serbuk putih?

"AAAA!" seru si anak babi kedua "be...bedakku! TIDAK!" teriaknya kencang-kencang

Si serigala yang bermaksud menyerang malah kebingungan.

"Kau! Serigala busuk bodoh penghancur kosmetik! Kau kira apa yang kau lakukan?!" si anak babi kedua langsung histeris. "Hu...HUEEE...hiks...Huee!" dan dia malah menangis kencang-kencang

.

.

.

Sisakan Kise, Kuroko, Akashi dengan begitu kau akan mendapatkan orang yang mencoba menahan tawanya.

.

.

.

"Dasar Gemini kampret, Cheese-e! Diam atau—" si anak babi pertama langsung melongo ketika melihat seekor serigala sedang berdandan (lebih tepat disebut membedaki diri) dengan bedak sialan milik anak babi kedua

"Tarocchi-san, alat...hiks...alatku... kosmetik kesayanganku... HUEE!" dan anak babi keduapun menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Sayangnya, si anak babi pertama kelihatan tak tertarik. Ia justru memerhatikan si serigala. Si serigala yang merasa ditatap oleh sesuatu dengan tatapan serigala padahal ia sendiri serigala, langsung menengok. Dan dalam hitungan detik terdapat seekor serigala yang mengelilingi Hutan Aumazon dikejar oleh seekor babi yang hanya fokus pada satu pikiran

"Lucky item hari ini: sesuatu yang berbulu, keras, berwarna coklat. ITU DIA"

Sementara itu, si anak babi ketiga sedang menyelesaikan cerobong asapnya.

"Aah... selesai juga"

Tiba-tiba ia melihat seekor serigala dengan badan keringatan dan setengahnya berwarna putih bedak di depan pintu rumahnya. Anak babi ketiga langsung turun dan menyambut si serigala dengan—

"Sumimasen, apa yang ingin anda lakukan di sini?"

Tiba-tiba lagi, si serigala kelihatan benar-benar kaget dan serta-merta terlompat dan (kayaknya lompatnya ketinggian) masuk ke cerobong asap rumah anak babi ketiga.

Anak babi ketiga langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya, menuju tempat perapian. Benar saja, dia ada di situ, menepuk-nepuk abu perapian di badannya.

"Ano...sumimasen, siapa anda ya?"

"Jangan bikin orang kaget dong! Saya Mahomine Daki"

.

.

.

"Akashi! Mahomine Daki?! Nama macam apa itu?!" seru Aomine

"Sudah aku bilang, diam dan tidak usah berkomentar. Perintahku absolut." tentangnya dan Aomine segera menundukkan kepalanya

.

.

.

"Ehm, anda serigala bukan orang. Jadi... Maho-san?"

.

.

.

Aomine nyaris saja berucap "Buang aku ke rawa-rawa"

.

.

.

"Terserah ya, kau bisa panggil aku begitu"

Tiba-tiba (untuk ke-3 kalinya) pintu rumahnya diketuk dengan keras serta buru-buru. Anak babi ketiga segera membuka pintu rumahnya dan melihat kakak pertamanya di situ.

"Hei, Kuroko. Lihat serigala yang pakai bedak?" tanyanya cepat.

"Ya, di dalam rumahku"

Si anak babi pertama langsung masuk ke dalam dan terdengar suara—Plak! BRANGG! PRANG, Klontang-tang-tang! Brak! JEGEEER! CTAR! wuushh... SHIAT! TOEENGG! BAK! BRUK!. Ketika ia melihatnya, si serigala sudah dalam keadaan terikat dan di sebelahnya terdapat si anak babi pertama.

"Akhirnya... Lucky Item hari ini..."

Tiba-tiba yang keempat kalinya, si anak babi kedua datang ke rumahnya.

"Hah? Itu si serigala penghancur kosmetik!" seru si anak babi kedua

"Eh, minta lagi dong."

"Enak aja, serigala somplak. Emang kayak gituan murah apa ya? Lagian buat apa sih?"

"Ya elah, pelit amat dah! Cuma mau mutihin badan doang."

"APA? Mutihin badan? Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau melakukan itu. Kalau badanmu tidak coklat, aku bisa mengalami kesialan-kesialan yang akan terus menggangguku. Oh, kurasa aku baru bisa membunuhmu ketika Telurasakipasbara itu mengembalikan gunting yang dia curi hanya untuk membuka snacknya." si anak babi pertama langsung nyeloteh panjang

"HAH?" Si serigala hanya bisa melongo

.

.

.

"Cerita ini berakhir dengan mereka semua tinggal di rumah si anak babi ketiga. TAMAT. Oh ya, hampir lupa! Esok harinya si anak babi pertama melepaskan si serigala karena lucky item-nya sudah ganti." kata Akashi menutup ceritanya dengan tenang

Malam harinya Kise langsung buat grup di L*ne. Namanya AKASHICCHI KOK GITU SIH.

"SIALAN AKASHICCHI! KENAPA GUA DIBUAT CENGENG SIH!" tulis Kise

Anggota grup itu:

Midorima: Dasar Akashi sialan. Tarocchi? Apa2an itu!? Gua jg mana mau kali puny adek kyk tukang-copy itu

Murasakibara: Telurasakipasbara? Telur apa itu? Aku jadi pengen nyoba. Tapi apaan deh, Aka-chin

Kuroko: Sama, Midorima-kun. Aku juga gak mau punya kakak kayak Kise.

Kise: Midorimacchi sama Kurokocchi sama aja!

Kuroko: Ini grup khusus Generation of Miracle ya?

Kise: Heh? Iya. Ngapain kamu nanya gitu, Kurokocchi?

Kise mendapat jawabannya ketika melihat notification berikutnya. Dan bukan hanya Kise yang merinding, bahkan Midorima dan Murasakibara sangat kaget.

Notificationnya:

Kuroko invited Akashi to AKASHICCHI KOK GITU SIH's group

Cuma satu yang ada di pikiran mereka: "Kuroko sialan, besok bisa mati mereka" Akan tetapi, bahkan sebelum Kise menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghapus grup itu muncul—

Notifications berikutnya:

Akashi accepted Kuroko's invite to AKASHICCHI KOK GITU SIH's group

Akashi left a message AKASHICCHI KOK GITU SIH "Jadi kalian ngejek gue di belakang? Gak ada kata maaf. Hati-hati aja ya."

Sial.

Dan bagaimana dengan Aomine? Karena keterbatasan uang, dia cuma punya HP Nokia yang tahun 90-an. Itu juga belinya pas obral. Parahnya lagi, Aomine cuma punya pulsa buat nge-SMS satu kali lagi. Jadi dia langsung nge-SMS ke Satsuki:

Satsuki, Akashi sialan. Masa dia jadiin aku Mahomine Daki di ceritanya. Udah Maho, Maho is mine, Daki-lagi! Apa banget kan!? Padahal aku kan gak maho, apalagi dakian! Trus aku dijadiin serig—(sayang sekali ya, karena HPnya Aomine jadul, jadinya batas hurufnya (yang cuma 200) abis -_-)

Aomine frustasi.

Sial (lagi).


End file.
